Dream or Reality
by Jenny.Techy.Max.Ride
Summary: This is book one of the new and exiting series were Max's children have to save the world. There is FAX so don't be disappointed. Grace, Alex, and Indi Kate (thanks to Heart of a Diamond, and Niggy's child). Summary may suck but story is awesome.


Many thanks to Kate Medina, my best friend,

and the one that told me

to go beyond my imagination and told me nobody could tell me

what I was capable of doing not even myself

& Ms. Miller the one that made this all possible for me to write

a wonderful and amazing short story.

Fly on,

Jennifer (Jenny) Martinez

It felt like this nightmare will never end. It felt like it was actually real, and I will never get out of there like being stuck in a video game. Having nowhere to go, and the only idea I can think of to get out of there is run. But it was useless like they were controlling my mind somehow to get me back. They're taking me and my brother from everything I mostly love and own - my parents, my home, and I was thinking why not my soul. I felt that the only thing I got left is my body and my F-E-A-R about being scared, just because we are different from the whole normal population and 'cause we have wings. After they took us away they started to punch, and kick til' we got knocked out. Before we got to the destination I got a glimpse to see where we are heading; a school? Inside of the so called school everything was different it wasn't the way it seems; it was a laboratory in the middle of nowhere. They locked us in different cages, and scientist took test on our DNA, wings, and special talents. I was the oldest so the whole process happens to me before my twin brother. I tried to be strong but fear overwhelmed me. The more I screamed the more pain I had to suffer. They treated me like a non-human being, and the only purpose I would have been alive is experiments, tests, and experiments.

"Grace!" Those were the last words I heard someone say before everything around me turned pure black and disappeared to the darkness.

I woke up with a start; I sat up on the bed and tried to relax myself before remembering what the dream is about. It was useless, I get that same dream once a week, it the same way nothing changes and it always end when someone screams my name. I hate those nightmares; it feels like one of these nights it's going to happen.

My name is Grace Jenny Ride but I like it when they call me "Grace" or "Jenny" nothing more or less. Today I turn 15 years old. I am a bird kid but since I am 15 I am going to change it to a bird teen, 2% bird and 98% human. I have wings; I love to fly in the air. I have super-fast speed like my mom and its fun because we leave dad and my twin brother 2 minutes younger than me. Maybe that's a reason why I get these nightmares because I am different from mostly everyone in this world. I got dress in my favorite clothes - a blue shirt and blue skinny jeans. If you thought I was going to wear an actual dress, you my friend are officially wrong. Maybe that will happen in your dreams; you will never get to see me walking around with a dress in public. I walked down the stairs and waiting for me is my mom and dad.

My mom is Maximum Max Ride the leader of the flock, and my dad is Nick Fang Ride my mom's right hand man. My mom and the flock saved the world from The School, Itex, and Doomsday."

"Happy Birthday Grace!" My mom said grinning happily. "My twins are so growing. Where is your brother?"

"Thanks, Mom!" Giving her a hug. And before I was going to respond about my brother something talked.

"Happy Birthday Grace!" I familiar voice like my brother said, when I turned around there was nobody there "Where are you?"

"Right in front of you, can't you see me," I started to wonder if it was a joke but then out of nowhere I finally saw him dressed up all in black. "Really you couldn't see me?"

That's my brother Alex Nick Ride, my twin. He is younger than me by two minutes. He loves the color black like it was his life. Everything he owns is mostly black. His bed, chairs, backpack, supplies, clothes, and his room. He also has wings, and is a bird teen 2% bird and 98% human. Some students call him emo just because he likes the color black and never talks to many people, but then whoever hurts my brother verbally or physically I kicked them so badly I always go to the principal office because they report that I hurt them, that's because when I held his back and protect him, and he protected me and helped during fights I had in lunch and nutrition so we the ones that get sent to the office once or twice a week.

"It seems that my son got the ability of invisibility for his dad. Daddy's boy" Dad whispered something interesting because they were laughing then staring at us.  
"I wish a bat will hit dad and a ball will hit Alex," I thought to myself. One moment nothing happened. The next seconds me and my mom heard "Ow's" and "Who just did that to me, that hurts," that's when I told mom " Mom, I thought a ball should hit Alex, and a bat hit dad, and it did.

"Grace, can I ask you to think something for me. I think it may be hilarious. (Mom lowers her voice until she murmurs almost silent.) Think that dad is wearing a hot pink t-shirt and blue jeans, and Alex the same thing. Like you know they hate those colors. And go got the camera so they wouldn't notice."

I went to go get the camera and put it ready to shoot 5 pictured in the same time. "I wish dad and Alex to wear a hot pink t-shirt and blue jeans." I started to take pictures and after one picture they got turned into those figure's we asked for. We started to laugh so hard that they did notice we were laughing at their clothes until we started to point at them, when they notice their face got so angry that they looked as they were going to attack us any moment. And dad started to get pissed.

"Grace Jenny Ride Give me the camera, NOW!"

"He talks. Grace give me the camera and you can have a photo of them like this, and we can post them on our websites, and this maybe the last time we will see him so..." I decided to give it to my mom because when my dad gets a hold of it, he will just erase the pictures and give it back to me. But with mom I get to do something I wanted to, put on Fakebook and our blog it's going to be priceless for my friends at school.

"Present time! Fang give ours to Alex and I will have the honors to give it to my special daughter, Grace. A true Mommy's Girl," Mom and Dad gave our presents to us, and I thought it will be a book, and I was so close it was an album book. I thought it was going to be about us. But then I saw some kids and teenagers I didn't recognize.

"Ok. First of all this is the flock, I am talking about. Second this is our family. That's me the oldest teen with blondish hair. That guy that is wearing black and still but not right now is your Dad, the blonde tall guy is your Uncle Iggy, the mocha skin girl is Aunt Nudge, the small blonde dude is Uncle Gazzy, and the cute blonde is Aunt Angel, and let's not forget Uncle Total the talking flying mutant dog. We are giving you this today because when we started to save the world was after me and your dad turned 15 years old, and the school is still up today and running since we have crazy scientist that still want to create new experiments and mutants, and I think they have figure out that you are special, so any of us especially you two could be in grave danger so watch each other's back. Happy Birthday Twins, go enjoy your day."

~~ Time passed ~~  
"Help Me!" I start to scream and try to move out of the wolf grip. They are taking me and my brother away. THE DREAM. It's actually happening. This is how I got stuck in this mess.  
Flashback Begins-  
I am sleeping right now if you haven't notice. I am not having any nightmares right now or the whole night, Jackpot, now if it stays for the rest of the nights in my life. Then boom, I feel someone grip my waist tight so I wouldn't move. They looked like werewolves when they took us out of the house in such a silent motion. After, I woke officially woke up from sleeping I saw my brother near my side, wide awake like me and holding him was a werewolf and we started screaming and this is where everyone nightmare should begin.  
Flashback End

Me and my brother continue screaming for HELP but it was no use because they started punch and kick till we blacked out.

The next time I woke up I was in a cage. When I saw in one my sides there was Alex trapped in another cage trying to stay strong and it already looked like he was ready to fail. I was there with him pulling the hand bars trying to break free but everything I knew is that we may never get out of this place.  
"Alex, who long have I been sleeping."  
"At Least two days."  
"Mom and Dad will come and find us we can't lose our hope."  
"I know."  
The next day some whitecoats people came to us with a sad girl our age that looked pretty lost.

"Hi, Grace and Alex. This is Indi Kate Griffins, her parents are Iggy and Nudge and she is blind since she was born, she is you're new friend from now on and she will follow you till you're mission is solved. Can I talk to Grace, Alex, and Indi?"

The guy turned to the other whitecoats, and looked at them for permission. They all nodded. A woman with red hair got the keys and opened our cages and we stepped out and it felt like freedom. We followed him to a small room that looked like a classroom we sat down in a chair, and waited to see what happens next.  
"Ok. My name is _Jeb Batchelder, _and I am you're grandpa. Grace and Alex did your mom ever told you about the flock (we both nodded in reply) and how they are you're family."

"Yeah, she mention the flock, and Indi is part of the flock cause she is Nudge and Iggy child." Alex said.

"What did your mom do?"

"Save the world." I said in a "duh" sound.

"And that is why I need to capture you. You three are the future model for the whole world, and that is your mission, save this world and destroy The School. In 2 years there is this election


End file.
